


Strong Couple

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Erza takes offense to her and Laxus being called a "strong couple."





	Strong Couple

“A strong couple,” Erza had often heard people say of her and Laxus, once the magazines had gotten a hold of the knowledge of their relationship.  “Fairy Tail’s future is secured with those two.”

For some reason, the oft-repeated sentiment bugged her immensely.  For all that she was working on her self-worth since her confrontation with Jellal at the Tower of Heaven, it was often difficult to see herself as strong.  At least, in any sense of the word that made a difference.  Sure, she was physically very powerful, and her magic was nothing to sneeze at.  Erza could acknowledge that.  But there were times she found relationships with others to be extremely different to navigate, and that in many respects, she was found lacking.

Strangely enough, Erza also found it difficult to imagine Laxus as strong.  Like herself, the man could move a mountain with one hand tied behind his back, or fry an entire enemy army without breaking a sweat.  But in the day-to-day interactions with other people, he visibly struggled, the same as her.  Some nuance of human behavior escaped him, made his speech very clunky at times.

Erza found it endearing, if at times a little frustrating.  She imagined that Laxus saw her flaws in the same light, or they never would have lasted this long.

A power couple, they undoubtedly were.  Power was something they both had in spades.

But a strong couple?  Not hardly.  Strength was an entirely different beast altogether.

And yet, she was starting to believe that between the two of them, they could get there.  So long as they supported each other, nothing could stand in their way.


End file.
